


The Anti-Frigg.

by HelAuditore



Series: OGAV verse prompt fills. [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Awkwardness, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn, Axl and Zeb are absolutely shocked to find out that Anders is wearing what they assumed to be an engagement ring, they'll soon find out what Anders thinks about marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anti-Frigg.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original verse for this story here on my account. I do not own the characters in this fanfiction but I do own the OGAV 'verse. This is the first prompt I've filled.
> 
> princess-kurenai (on tumblr) asked me to write the reactions of Dawn and/or the Johnsons when they noticed that Anders is wearing Mitchell's ring.

Five days had passed since Herrick had been defeated and four since Noah Wallace had officially stepped into the picture, making a deal with both Anders and Mitchell.

The couple was finally enjoying their time together, being extremely lazy and... Extremely sexually active, so much that Anders didn't even want to go to work not to miss out.

The morning sun was high in the sky of Auckland and its warm, bright rays filled the bedroom in which the Norse God was lying atop his vampire, sucking and biting possessive marks on the tender skin right behind the earlobe.

Mitchell fisted at his boyfriend's hair "Y-you gotta go." he moaned as his long, thin fingers twisted around a few short locks and tugged on them.

Anders hummed against the wet, abused flesh "Five more minutes." he wrapped a hand around the back of the brunet's neck and tilted his chin up to suck on his boyfriend's earlobe.

Another groan tumbled out of Mitchell's lips, and before either of them realized it the vampire had pulled at the god's hair so sharply that he had succeeded in stopping him.

"You arsehole!" Anders bat his boyfriend's hand away before rubbing the back of his own head in circles, glaring down at the brunet.

Mitchell scowled up at him "You never complain when I pull your hair during sex."

The blond bared his teeth and flared his nostrils in a way that made Mitchell worry he'd see fangs and black eyes, too. "That's different! There's a mood, a situation and all! That fucking hurt!" he barked.

The vampire's hand quickly moved to rest over the god's cheeks and gently pulled him closer "Okay, okay!" he pressed a soft peck on his lips "I'm sorry, I didn't wanna hurt you." another peck "It's just really late and you should go to work." he shrugged a shoulder and stroke his boyfriend's cheek softly with his thumb.

Anders rolled his eyes and sat up on top of the brunet's pelvis "You've got a gorgeous Norse God naked on top of you and all you can think about is sending him to work?" he shook his head "You gotta sort out your priorities, man."

Mitchell's eyes fell shut as he laughed, the fingers of his right hand laced with those of Anders' left one "I only do this for the sake of the company." he thumbed distractedly at the thick ring he had gifted Anders with as he looked up at him smugly.

Anders had never taken off the ring since the vampire had given it to him, there was something about that small piece of metal that was extremely important to him, more than anything he had ever owned. It was like the life and wellness of their relationship was sealed and somehow protected by the ring, it made him feel safe and it made him feel like Mitchell was always there with him. He had never voiced those thoughts of course, he didn't want to sound like a wuss, even if he knew that his boyfriend wouldn't have made fun of him for it.

Well, maybe he would have teased him a bit, but then he would have only been very happy about it.

"The sake of my company, well aren't you a nice boyfriend?" the god raised his brows.

Mitchell grinned proudly and nodded.

"No! You'd be a good boyfriend if you'd fuck me stupid, right this damn instant!" the blond growled and rolled his hips down into his lover's.

The vampire groaned, then tugged Anders' hand, bringing it to his lips "C'mon, be a good boy and go to work." he pressed a soft kiss to the god's knuckles "I'll sort out lunch..." his lips parted as they hovered over Anders' ringed finger, his tongue poking out to flick briefly at the metal band "...And we'll eat it naked in bed." he nibbled his way down towards Anders' fingertip and wrapped his lips around the digit, sucking it slowly as he glanced up into blue, lustful eyes.

Anders had to shut his own eyes and suck in a deep, shaky breath before he could make his brain work "Alright, you win as usual." he reluctantly agreed as he blinked his eyes back open "But if you're not naked when I come back I'll kick your ass." the blond threatened as he poked his finger at the brunet's chest.

Mitchell rolled his eyes and slapped the god's finger away "Okay, okay! I won't even bother dressing, happy?" he raised his eyebrows.

The blond grinned "Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Good vamp." he ducked his head to steal one last deep kiss then finally got up from the bed.

* * *

When Anders got to the shop he was still hot and bothered, with ruffled hair and Mitchell's scent could still be smelled all over him, but he obviously didn't care.

Dawn had barely seen her boss during those days, and that morning Anders was definitely earlier than ever so the PA raised her brows as she looked up at him almost not believing her eyes "Oh! I totally wasn't expecting to see you..."

Anders pushed his shades up over his messy hair to look down at the woman "Go grab me some coffee, Dawnsie. I'm barely alive."

A knowing smirk curled her lips as soon as she saw the dark shadows under Anders' eyes "Mitchell forced you to come here, didn't he?"

The blond rolled his eyes and huffed "Just go to the coffee shop, eh?" he walked into his office and flopped down on the couch.

Dawn stood from her seat with a sigh, but she couldn't keep herself from teasing her boss "I should like... Bake him a cake or something, that man works magic on you. How does he do that?" she asked as she peeked into Anders' office.

The PR was lying down with his eyes shut and made sure not to open them as he listened to Dawn praising Mitchell for  _taming the beast_. He was definitely going to snap at her if she wouldn't have stopped, but he saw his chance to make her feel uncomfortable and he seized it "Multiple orgasms, Dawn. He fucks me so hard and makes me come so many times in a row that I just have to do as he says." he opened his eyes to see her reaction "Now could you go, please? I really need my caffeine fix."

Dawn groaned and rolled her eyes back into her skull, quickly turning on her heels to head back to her desk "You're always disgusting!" she shook her head and slung the strap of her purse over her shoulder as she left the shop.

Anders sniggered content and victorious, then shifted in a more comfortable position to take a quick nap until Dawn's return.

When the PA got back to the shop she marched into Anders' office holding his coffee and a folder filled with documents that he needed to check. "Of course he's sleeping." she muttered as she rolled her eyes, then dropped the folder on her boss' stomach to wake him up the way he deserved to be.

Anders groaned, waking up suddenly "What the fuck?!" he glared up at her "Did you just hit me with a folder?" he scrubbed a hand across his face as he sat up.

"You deserved it. Stop sleeping on the job." Dawn huffed as she handed him the hot cup.

Anders knitted his brows and grabbed his coffee "That was very rude, Dawn." he croaked as he uncapped the cup to add extra sugar in it.

The PA folded her arms across her chest and shrugged "As I said, you deserved it." she was about to tell him about a few clients that had called an hour before he arrived, but something caught her attention. "Is that a..." she narrowed her eyes for a moment then reared back as if she had seen a ghost. "Oh my God..."

Anders furrowed his brows "Are you alright?" he blinked, puzzled.

"No, not really." Dawn gasped and grabbed Anders' left hand "Is this an engagement ring or something?"

The god nearly spilled the coffee all over himself and the couch when Dawn tugged on his arm like that "Dawn!" he cried out and decided that it was better to just set the cup on the desk to avoid any accident, even if the PA's words nearly made him drop the coffee all over again. "W-what?!" he looked at his own left hand and quickly drew it back "Don't be silly, it's just a ring!" he grunted as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

The PA widened her eyes "Oh my God, it totally is, isn't it?" she flopped down to seat right beside her boss "You wouldn't be blushing if it wasn't!" then she realized what she had just said and witnessed "Wait, you're actually blushing?" she grabbed Anders' face to study it closely.

Anders grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her hands away from his head "Fuck, Dawn! Stop it!" he stood up, hoping that his body would have been done betraying him "I'm not blushing and I definitely am not engaged!" he growled and grabbed the cup of coffee.

Dawn looked down at her lap and raised her hands "I-I'm sorry. Really." she blushed herself "I'm so sorry, I lost control of my emotions. I shouldn't have done all of that." she shook her head "That was highly inappropriate." she stood up and walked out of Anders' office with her eyes glued to the floor.

Anders didn't say anything and just watched as she left, sipping on his now lukewarm coffee. "Fucking hell..." he muttered to himself as he sat down on his chair, trying to calm down. He couldn't help but stare down at the ring and sigh "You're a troublemaker, just like him." he shook his head, then paused for a moment as he realized that he was actually talking to a piece of metal. "And I definitely need more sleep, because I am talking to a ring, now." he groaned.

Two hours had gone by when Anders and Dawn had eventually gone back to be comfortable around each other. They were speaking again and the god had actually started to do some work, his only motivation being Mitchell's promise, of course.

He was just about to call one of the newest clients when his cellphone began to ring. Anders scowled when he saw his boyfriend's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?"

" _Hey babe! Working hard?_ "

"Ugh, you have no idea." he sighed.

" _I can only imagine."_

"Mm..." Anders grinned, then shot a glance at the opened door of his office "Are you still naked?" he asked in a low voice.

" _I'm very naked."_

The PR bit his lower lip "I could go to the bathroom..."

" _Phone sex would be a great idea right now, but I called you to tell you something."_

The god rolled his eyes "And what would it be?"

" _Axl called, he invited us over for dinner."_

Anders widened his eyes "I hope you said no!" he snarled "I told you I don't wanna see anybody, I wanna spend these days just with you!"

" _C'mon Anders, it isn't Mike, nor Ty! It's Axl and Zeb, it's the boys! They've been worried sick about both of us... I really think we should pay them a visit."_

Anders groaned "I don't care, I wanna stay home!" then he cocked his head "And there's the mortal girl living with them, we won't even be able to talk! What's the damn point?"

" _Gaia's working the night shift at the hospital. It's all sorted, c'mon!"_

The PR clenched his jaw and flared his nostrils "You'll have to make me come so many times, you have no idea."

" _I'll make you scream until you'll be completely voiceless."_

Anders shook his head "I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to this."

" _It's 'cause you love me."_

The god scowled at the grin he could hear in Mitchell's voice "I'll be home in an hour, prepare your anus."

" _It's always ready, you should know that."_

The blond smirked "Right..."

" _Later, babe."_

Anders ended the call and hit his forehead repeatedly into his desk.

"Mitchell'd!" Dawn's voice came from the other room as she tried to muffle her laughter.

The god widened his eyes "You should be ashamed of yourself for spying on my calls!" he barked, then glared over at her when she appeared on the threshold of his office.

"I hope I'll be invited to the wedding, I love weddings!" she grinned smugly.

"I could fire you, you know?" Anders threatened as he narrowed his eyes under furrowed brows.

Dawn scoffed "You wouldn't survive a day without me." she folded her arms across her chest.

Anders didn't reply to that and just glared down at the papers he needed to fill.

* * *

"They're still feeding on breast milk, why the fuck are we bringing them wine?" Anders growled for the millionth time as he made his way to Axl's and Zeb's front porch.

The vampire rolled his eyes "Because they've invited us over for dinner and it's nice to bring them something."

Anders scoffed "Should have brought pacifiers, then."

Mitchell slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Dickhead!" the god glared up at him.

"Then knock it off! It's not the end of the world!" the brunet growled lowly as they stood right outside the front door.

The blond raised his brows "It actually is, because I could be handcuffing you to the bed in this very moment, instead we're here-"

The door opened and they both froze, staring at Zeb wide-eyed.

"I knew it was you! The super couple!" Zeb exclaimed as he spread his arms, a big grin plastered on his face "C'mon in, bros! Welcome to Odin's abode!"

Anders rolled his eyes and just pushed past the boy, definitely in no mood to deal with his nonsense.

Zeb pouted as he watched the god disappear into the kitchen "And to think that he even hugged me the night he nearly died..." he muttered.

Mitchell smiled softly and patted him on the shoulder "Don't mind him. He's being a little shit., as usual" he shrugged a shoulder "But c'mere, I'll hug you!"

Zeb turned to the vampire and pulled him into a tight embrace "I'm so glad you came! We haven't seen you since Herrick..."

No one had been more about Mitchell and Anders than the boys, especially Zeb who looked up to the vampire so much.

The brunet hugged him just as tight and patted his back when he pulled away "I know. We really just need some time alone after all the shit we went through, you know?" he frowned, then remembered about the bottle of wine he was holding "Oh! This is for you!" he handed it out before stepping into the flat.

"Oh, red wine! Cool!" Zeb grinned as he shut the front door.

"Hey, Mitch!" Axl greeted him as he came out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" the vampire smiled brightly as he walked up to the young lad.

"Seriously, bro? Mac and cheese? You invited us over for mac and cheese?" Anders deadpanned after he had checked out the kitchen.

Mitchell shot him a deadly glare "Anders..." he growled through his teeth.

Axl's eyes wandered nervously from the vampire to his brother "Well, we're not exactly chefs, eh?" he was used to his brother's rudeness, but he couldn't deny that in that moment he was a bit hurt by that remark.

"There's chicken nuggets for seconds, though." Zeb nodded as he went to put the bottle down in the middle of the table.

Anders widened his eyes and raised his brows "Oh right, this makes everything a hundred times better!" he cried.

Mitchell just rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him closer "Don't even listen to him. He's just being grumpy because I didn't let him top, earlier." he grinned and pressed a kiss to his temple.

Both Zeb and Axl laughed.

"That's what happens when things don't happen on Anders' terms." Axl smirked and moved back to the stove to grab the pot "Gimme a hand, Zeb."

Anders scoffed "Fuck off, Axl!" then he scowled up at Mitchell "You're gonna pay for this, you better be prepared."

The vampire grinned "Yeah, that's exactly what you said earlier, then you came so hard that you couldn't even speak for ten minutes."

Axl kept sniggering as he served dinner, but Zeb nearly dropped the chicken nuggets when he whipped his head in Mitchell's direction "You gotta teach me some tricks, man."

Axl furrowed his brows as he stared at his best friend "I'm sure that sounded a lot better in your head."

Anders cocked an eyebrow "So you've definitely given up on girls since none of them wants to give it up to you?"

Zeb quickly looked down and set the nuggets on the table, his face flushing deeply.

Mitchell pinched his boyfriend's side "Anders!"

The god jumped slightly "Hey! I'm just being bold, here!"

The vampire shook his head "Too much, as usual."

"Okay! Let's stop talking about sex for a moment, eh?" Axl took the pot back into the kitchen, setting it into the sink "Let's have dinner!"

"Yes, I'm starving!" Mitchell placed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's neck "Even if I need to save room for dessert." he whispered in a dirty voice before moved to seat by the table.

Anders smirked "You bastard." he sniggered and shook his head.

Anders' grumpiness had washed off quickly, mostly thanks to Mitchell's infectious glee.

They never spoke about gods or vampires, that dinner was meant to be a friendly, laid back reunion and for once they just wanted to feel normal, without a care in the world.

No one mentioned Herrick, nor did the couple talk about Noah Wallace, it wasn't the right time and the thought hadn't even crossed their minds.

Frigg was completely forgotten, along with the bothersome, neverending quest to find her.

Beer and red wine were washing smoothly down their throats, making the four guys giggly and blissful.

Anders was about to gulp down the third glass of wine when Axl's hand caught his wrist, startling him and making him spill alcohol all over the table. "What the fuck man?" Anders growled "You made me shit my pants!"

"You never wear rings, what is this?" Axl furrowed his brows and tried to pull his brother's hand closer to his face.

Mitchell grinned proudly "It's one of mine, actually. I gave it to him." he glanced at his boyfriend and moved a hand to rest on his knee.

Anders' eyes scanned the people around him before he let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that the boys were probably going to burst just like Dawn had.

Zeb widened his eyes "Dude! Are you guys getting married?!" he stared at the couple at a loss of words, holding his breath.

Mitchell raised his brows "That's not exactly an engagement ring, I gave it-" the vampire's explanation was abruptly interrupted by an exasperated Anders.

"No! Fucksake, we're not engaged! We're not getting married!" he groaned as he finally wrenched his wrist away from his brother's grip.

"That's too bad..." Axl furrowed his brows "I would have made a great groomsman." he pursed his lips as he imagined himself in a tux at Anders and Mitchell's wedding.

"But you should totally get married! You're the best couple ever!" Zeb exclaimed as he rocked in his chair, getting all fired up over his fantasies "But can you imagine a wedding between a vampire and a god?" he threw his fists in the air as he shouted "Awesome!"

Mitchell cocked his head "I don't know, I mean... I've wanted to get married when I was younger." he shrugged as his memory took him back to when he was a boy with hopes and dreams for a better future, a brighter and happier one. "Now I'm not so sure."

Anders huffed "There's no point!"

Everyone stared at him with knitted eyebrows.

"Ouch." Axl bit his lip, afraid that they could have triggered an argument between lovers.

Mitchell scowled but was eager to hear what Anders had to say about marriage.

The blond began to draw random figures with his fingers on the table as he began to explain himself "Marriage is like a cage to some. It's scary and even if it isn't supposed to change anything in a relationship it actually could." he looked at Axl, then Zeb "It like... Brings all this expectation to the relationship and it could be fatal." he pointed at himself, raising his brows "See, I know for a fact that it would kill me." he turned his head to look at the vampire "I'm fine, now. Fuck, I'm a piece of cake! I've never felt so good in my life just to wake up in the morning and see this mug o'yours." he grabbed his boyfriend's chin and tugged on it softly, a grin spreading quickly on his lips.

Mitchell sniggered and wrapped his fingers around Anders' wrist, pulling his hand back to press a soft kiss on his palm.

"Marriage wouldn't improve our relationship, it's already perfect as it is. With all its natural ups and downs, and... Flaws." he looked back at the boys with a cocked brow "So no, no wedding. Stop fucking asking, we're more than fine this way."

Three pair of eyes studied him silently, as stunned as if they had just witnessed some kind of a mystic epiphany or miracle.

"What's in this wine, though?" Axl grabbed the bottle and turned it around to check for weird ingredients on the label.

Zeb and Mitchell laughed, and Anders just rolled his eyes.

"Looks like I'll just have to get you drunk and mention marriage whenever I'll need you to be romantic." Mitchell chuckled as he nosed at Anders' cheek.

The blond scoffed "Just piss off..." he shoved his boyfriend away playfully.

Zeb nicked the bottle from his best friend's hands and poured everyone the last few drops of wine "I wanna make a toast..." he grabbed his own glass and raised it "To Bragi, the anti-Frigg! God of fuck-marriage-you-can't-improve-on-perfection!"

Everyone cackled madly at his words, but agreed with him as they raised their glasses and cried "To the anti-Frigg!"

And as Axl watched his brother ravaging his boyfriend's mouth with the biggest grin plastered on his face, he thought about how unfair their supernatural lives were. To struggle everyday with terrible addictions or unconditional attractions, and having to do things that they were forced to do was just unfair. Deep down, though, even if he was never going to say it out loud, Axl was glad that his brother wasn't Odin and he was free to love the man – well, vampire – who was truly making him a better person.

"Hey, no rooting at the table, please!" Axl smirked as he stood up to clear the table.

Zeb stood as well to help his friend out "Yeah, I don't think they heard that."

**Author's Note:**

> You can send in prompts for this verse here via inbox, or on my tumblr account helswriting.tumblr.com


End file.
